


Attack on Titan x Reader [Discontinued]

by funkyflakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyflakes/pseuds/funkyflakes
Summary: Multiple x readers with the Attack on Titan characters. Gender neutral pronouns.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Attack on Titan x Reader [Discontinued]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so hopefully it's alright. I apologize for any spelling errors.

The sun was shining through your curtains, it slowly woke you up after falling asleep at your desk while finishing up a project for the company you work for. They had a strict deadline that had to be followed and if they aren't completed during the period of time they gave you, they would fire you on the spot. If you didn't give a valid reason as to why you didn't complete your assigned project. The Survey Incorporation was very organized, they evaluated your skills and gave you projects based on how you work best. It benefitted how everyone worked and got everything done efficiently. Your boss, Erwin Smith was known as the hard ass, a lot of people who worked for him found him very intimidating, he worked very well with others, and the people around him spoke very highly of him. His partner, Levi Ackerman was one of the people who helped with the idea of evaluating the workers giving them projects based on how well they worked. You started stretching out of the uncomfortable position you've been in for a few hours, after gaining awareness of your surroundings, you realize you have a little over thirty minutes to get ready for work. You groan and get up. You quickly showered and picked out the clothes you were going to wear, soon after, you begin to walk to your kitchen after checking the time. "damn it" you mumble to yourself after noticing you took a little too long when getting ready. You look in your fridge and spot some leftovers from yesterday night, you quickly eat some of the food and chug some water. Soon after, you're running towards the door with your project in hand. 

Once you're out the door, time seems to fly even faster than before. You're rushing through crowds of people, continuously having to mumble "sorry" & "excuse me". You finally make it to the company building and while you're distracted by the crowd of people, you accidentally rush into someone. You stumble back a bit, trying to catch yourself from falling. Surprisingly, you were successful in doing so. Even so, you slowly start to look up and realize who you had bumped into. It was your one of your superiors, Levi Ackerman. You let out a soft sigh while mumbling the words "fuck" under your breath, trying to gain the confidence to talk to him, you straightened yourself up, your lips forming into a genuine smile.

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't notice you there." she said worrying about what his response may be. He looked at you with some distain in his eyes, he was dressed in a fully black suit, hair falling in his face, and one of his hands in his pants pocket.

Letting out a small sigh, "are you okay?" he said, trying to let his anger go since he knew that you wouldn't purposely bump into the boss of the company you work for. You were a bit shocked by his reply considering how intimidating he was towards everyone, you didn't expect such a reply. You were stuck for awhile, but quickly realized you hadn't answered his question. "y-yeah, I'm fine." you hesitated "are-" Levi had cut you off before you could ask your question "then get to work." he said with a stone cold face. Unfazed by how his emotions changed quickly, you rushed into your department and got settled down. You were greeted by some of your co-workers, Hange and Moblit. Moblit sounded worried and asked you if you were okay after what happened in front of the department building. Hange was more interested in how Levi reacted, they went on a tangent about how you would probably fall for him due to all of the books she would read based upon the same situation. After the few hours of working and talking to your co-workers in between those hours, you find that it is almost time to present your project to Levi and Erwin, alongside other company partners that you hadn't met yet. 

You begin to get anxious about presenting, but before then, you see one of Levi walking up to you, he stops in front of you. "Erwin would like you to come to his office to go over some things before the meeting starts." he says with a straight face, waiting for your response so he would be able to lead you towards Erwin's office. You practically jump out of your chair due to the anxiousness you feel, and Levi certainly was not helping. You followed the Levi to Erwins office while they open the door for you and stand outside. Erwin was sitting in his chair, looking slightly in distress as he works through the papers he had to complete. You seem hesitant to interrupt him, but he did call you to his office after all. 

You inhale and silently exhale to help calm yourself. "Hello, Mr. Smith. You wanted to see me?" you asked as clearly as you could. His head snapped up and noticed you in the room. "Ah, yes. Please have a seat." he said in a somewhat low tone of voice, but loud enough for you to hear him. You step forward and sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He continued with what he was saying once you sat down "I would like to promote you to a different position since I see a lot of potential in you. Though, I will decide once you are done with the presentation. It would help me decide if you truly deserve the position or not." A perfect description of your internal monologue would be a bundle of cuss words. You try your best not to alarm him with your facial expressions. Before you could say anything to him, someone knocks on Smith's office door. "That is all, you may go." he said in a stern voice while the office door reveals Levi Ackerman at the door. You and Levi both lock eyes for a split second, you couldn't help but feel a little shocked by what happened and how you wanted to apologize for bumping into him beforehand since you didn't get the chance to. You turn away and close the door to Mr. Smiths office. Once you shut the door, you start walking back to your desk. You see Hange already excited to ask you what happened in Erwins office, they grin mischievously. "So?" they say with a sparkle in their eye. "So what?" you say already knowing what she wants to hear.

"So !! What happened? Did you fall in love, did he sweep you off your feet?" Hange said dramatically, thinking there was something between you and Erwin.

You immediately looked at them in disbelief "Hange!" you said sharply, hoping no one heard what she was saying since you didn't want false rumors to start spreading like wildfire, anyone in this department would eat the rumors up, just so they have something to talk about while working. 

Hange quieted down, still waiting for your answer. You let out a small sigh, you decided to humor her. "There is nothing going on with me and Erwin, but his assistant is definitely easy on the eyes." you had said with a slight smirk and a laugh that lit up the silence in the room. 

Hange's face immediately started to scrunch up, you wondered why her face fell when you finished what you had said. They looked like they were in distress, but then realization hit you and you looked behind you. Conveniently, both Erwin and Levi were in the room. Your face fell and sighed in defeat, Levi made eye contact with you. It lasted longer than you expected but you couldn't help but want to curl into a ball and die. Both of the higher ups you want to impress overheard your conversation. Once they entered a different room, Hange starts bursting into laughter to the point of tears. You couldn't help but feel humiliated.

\------------------------

After a few hours, you had to do your presentation. You had hoped that both Erwin and Levi forgot about the conversation they overheard. Your stress levels were skyrocketing, but you knew you had to get the promotion for your presentation. You calmed yourself before walking towards the meeting room and you're met with Levi Ackerman, you exhale. You're over bumping into him, especially once he heard you talking about how he's easy on the eyes. Levi lets out a small laugh, he couldn't help himself. You straightened yourself up and then walked into the meeting room, presentation in hand with the little bit of confidence you had in tact. You begin to explain the project, how it worked, and why you think it would work in the first place. Erwin was the one who would immediately ask questions and talk about the consequences that might happen in the long run, but fortunately, you were able to come up with solutions for every question and consequence. Levi didn't say much and neither did any of the other individuals in the meeting. It seemed like the meeting had went well. 

After the meeting ended, they all agreed to begin with your project. No one had any objections or protests that would make things harder for you. After everyones farewells, Erwin passed on a message to Levi for you since he had more work to do in his office. Levi was left alone with you, while you still felt nervous. You could probably cut the tension with a knife, Levi decided to walk forward to close the distance between you two. "Erwin wanted me to let you know that you've got the promotion, but you'll be working under me instead of him." You could think of that as a relief, it would probably be easier than working under Erwin, but considering the conversation you had with Hange, you'd thought it would be harder than expected. "Plus" he interrupts you while you're deep in thought "I'm easier on the eyes, so it shouldn't be too hard for you." you immediately knew he was going to mess with you while you two were working together, you let out a defeated sigh while he left the room. You gathered your things and returned to your desk. "only an hour until I'm off work." you mumbled to yourself, you wanted this day to be over. You were exhausted, you didn't get much sleep and you barely got to enjoy the coffee Hange brought you during the conversation you two were having. Even if it did end up in Erwin and Levi both hearing that conversation, it still embarrasses you even though its been a few hours.

\--------------------------------------------------

You begin to gather your things from your desk, finally able to go home after that exhaustingly long hour of working and the anticipation of going home. All of your co-workers were able to go home earlier than you due to your project being more successful than you had anticipated, you had more work to do. You got up and practically felt all of your bones crack at the same time. "jesus christ", you snapped your head towards the voice you heard. "didn't know someone's body could crack like that" Levi let out a quite laugh. Despite the fact that he had scared you with his presence, you let out a small laugh right after. There was a surprisingly comfortable silence between the two of you, but it was interrupted once again by Levi himself. "would you like to get some food or something?" he asked in a more serious tone of voice, while waiting expectantly. You were shocked by the sudden question since you two barely knew each other, you thought he probably got cocky when he overheard you talking about him being easy on the eyes and took it as an opportunity. You realized you hadn't answered him, and snapped back to reality "Oh? now?" wondering if he meant some other day, since it was pretty late. 

"I mean, if you want to." he suddenly became a little more flustered than before, you grinned at how he reacted. 

"I've got nothing to do now, so might as well. I could go for some food right about now." 

"Great, then lets go. I have the perfect place to go." 

You take all of your essentials and you both head out. The place he wanted to go was surprisingly close, it was a 24/7 tea shop that had recently opened near by. You thought it was cool that he took you there, you never had the time to do it by yourself. Levi opened the door for you, "and they say chivalry is dead" you say while walking through the door while Levi quickly follows behind you. You find a table to sit at while Levi orders both of you food and tea, since it seemed like he already had something in mind. He walked towards the table you sat at and you both waited for your food and drinks. While you were waiting, you decided to strike up a conversation. "So. Why'd you ask me out for drink?" you asked out of pure curiosity, Levi avoided eye contact for a split second before his eyes were glued back to yours. 'I wanted to try out something new, but I didn't think anyone else would want to go with me." he said with a fairly straight face, and an honest tone. You were baffled by how he was immediately honest about his answer, you weren't mad at it though. You liked how quick he was to respond honestly. 

"Why'd you accept?" he asked after a split second of silence between the two of you.

"Multiple reasons, actually. First, I wanted to apologize for bumping into you this morning, then talking about you behind your back and then I just wanted to get to know you better since I will be working under you for the time being." 

"Oh, I see. I wasn't expecting you to be so honest about it."

"And why is that, Mr. Ackerman?" you said teasingly with a grin

Levi opened his mouth to respond to your question, but before he could do so, the food and drinks were displayed on the table. You looked at what he had got for you, which was a cup of black tea and a cheese danish. You both had the exact same thing because it was his favorite and he thought he would share it with you since you came with him on this "date". Nothing was established, so you weren't sure what to call this. Hanging out, a date, whatever it was, it was nice. 

Before you two knew it, it was already super early in the morning and you both knew how strict the rules were at the company. Levi asked to walk you home, you, of course accepted his offer because he was certainly easy on the eyes and you enjoyed his company while you had it. You both joked and laughed while walking to your apartment, as soon as you got there, you had realized that it was really dark and you preferred if Levi were to stay the night instead of walking to his place in the middle of the night. 

"Hey, Ackerman. Why don't you stay for the night, it's getting pretty late and I am almost 100% sure you have work tomorrow." 

"I.." he paused for a while, contemplating whether he should stay or not, considering that you are just now communicating despite the fact that you guys have been working in the same place for a few years. He's always noticed you, but never had enough courage or time to talk to you about anything. 

You were waiting for an answer, so you opened your apartment door "well, if you aren't going to make up your mind then I'll make it up for you." you grabbed his hand and pulled him alongside you, as he surprisingly went with you willingly. You quickly closed the door and turned your lights on, taking your shoes off while Levi did the same. "what a cozy place you have" he begins to take a look around. "Thank you, you can sleep in my room for tonight. I'll just sleep on the couch since the guest room is already taken." 

'Oh, you already have someone over?" he asked curiously with a slight smile.

"Yup, they refuse to leave." you say jokingly

"Then I'll sleep on the couch, it's your place. I'll be gone in the morning for sure."

"is that so? You're just going to leave me in the morning?" you say half jokingly

"Yes. I don't think that friend of yours would be too keen on a stranger sleeping in their living room couch." he lets out a small exhale through the nose

'Well....-" before you could get out the rest of your response, you're cut off by someone else

"I don't mind!" Hange yells loud enough for the two of you to hear them. "it's about time y/n brought someone home" they said excitingly. 

You go into the kitchen to find something else to eat since you were walking for awhile, "would you like something from the kitchen?" you ask while looking at Levi, who you didn't know was now leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. "No, no. I'm all set, you're already letting me stay the night. No need for more pleasantries."

"Hmm, well in that case. At least sleep in my room." you say one more time, hoping he would be willingly to do so this time. 

"No" he says swiftly, not letting the thought cross his mind for another second. 

Hange finally walks out of their room and stands in front of you and Levi they push the two of you in the room. "You two will both sleep in this room and neither of you will come out until the morning. Now let me sleep in peace." they then run back into their room. 

Levi lets out a big sigh, "I guess we have no choice now" he says with a light grin, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"I guess so" you return the same energy back

You both settle down on the bed, you could feel the tension in the air since you both didn't know what to do at this point. you made the first move in the conversation, "would you like to watch a movie together?" wondering if it was too late for that, Levi definitely wasn't opposed to the idea so you both had lied down with the computer on the floor while sitting at the bottom of the bed. You put on (movie title), while you were watching the movie, you couldn't help but look at Levi's reaction to the movie. Halfway through the movie, you both keep catching each other's eyes. "You like what you see?" Levi questioned with a smirk on his face, you playfully push his shoulder and you two have a laugh. You both playfully nudge at each other, once you two begin to play fight, you end up on top of him. you both stare into each other's eyes. Not knowing what will happen next, you see Levi's eyes travel down to your lips, while you do the same.

"Can I kiss you?" Levi says softly while looking at your lips, you lean in closer to his lips while muttering the word "yes", you both slowly begin to kiss and as time goes on, the kiss gets more passionate. You both are comfortable with what you're doing. You break from the kiss and begin to kiss his neck, you can feel his breath quicken the lower you got, "do you want me to stop?" you wait for his answer before continuing, he shakes his head, Indicating a no. you level yourself back to his face "I'm going to need an audible response." you whisper into his ear. Levi swallows hard, "no, please...continue" he says low and breathy, "good boy" you whisper as you go back to kissing his neck, getting lower each time. You begin to unbutton his black shirt, revealing his chest. You're struck with awe, before you begin to leave a trail of kisses. You can hear his suppressed moans while kissing him, which fired you up even more than before. All you wanted to do was hear the full extent of his moans and how loudly you can make him moan and groan, to where he's begging for more, making him look like a complete mess when you were done with him. You look up to him, eyes filled with lust. "how badly do you want me to fuck you?" 

"v..very badly" Levi, who already felt like he was going to explode said with desperation in his voice, practically begging to be fucked. "before...anything happens, will you sit on my face?" he manages to get out his sentence, you grin, granting his wish. You remove your underwear, aligning yourself and sitting on his face. Levi immediately gets to work, he licks all of the right places, you enjoy the experience and he loves the sound of you moaning because of what he's doing to your body. You feel your body tensing up, you cum into his mouth as he swallows it all without missing a drip. You then lift yourself up, then giving him a kiss "after that, I think you deserve a reward" you grin into the kiss. You walk over to your dresser to grab a condom, you come back. "Take off your pants." you say in a stern voice, Levi listens to this command perfectly. "Mmm, I love how obedient you are for me." you say lowly while walking towards him. 

You open the condom and slide it on his dick, your touch sends shiver's down his spine. He's beaming with lust and anticipation, you align yourself once again, and slowly slide yourself onto him. He is unable to control the volume of his moans. "shh, shh. We can't wake Hange up, just imagine the rumors they would spread if they found out what was happening" which only riled him up more, he loved the adrenaline that he got from your words. While he was trying to contain himself, you put your hand over his mouth while you were riding him, you could tell that he was close to climax and that made you want to go faster. As you went faster, the louder he got. Once he reached his max, there was a prolonged moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Your bodies both relaxed, both of you were out of breath. "Did you enjoy yourself, Mr. Ackerman?" you said teasing him, he shook his head in approval. You both adjusted yourselves. You kissed his soft lips once again and ruffled his hair. "would you like anything to eat or drink?" you asked afterwards. Levi shook his head, "but I would love a shower." he said while getting up from his position. "Great! we can take one together." you say with a smile on your face. Once you both finished your showers, you cleaned everything up afterwards. After everything was done, you both cuddled up to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
